Entre las garras del enemigo
by Pina Y Melocoton
Summary: Historia está situada a unos 8 meses después de que Korra se fue con su "amiga" de vacaciones al Mundo Espiritual. Por mientras que disfrutaba de ellas; una pandilla de maestros y no maestros se ha formado con un único motivo; y es el de destruir a Korra. Luego se entenderá por qué. Pero esto no es todo, pues en la Tribu Agua, Eska y Desna están a punto de sufrir algo inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Un inmenso y hermoso sol alumbraba a la ciudad de Zaofu, en el Reino Tierra. Hacia unas buenas horas ya había amanecido.

Más eso no implicaba que todos se levantaran con el primer rayo de luz de albor. Cierto joven castaño, de cuerpo bastante fornido apenas se levantaba y hacía acto de presencia en el salón de la gran casa donde había quedado a dormir.

Lo primero que vio, después de acostumbrar su pupila a la luz ambiente de aquel salón, fue la silueta de su pareja. Automáticamente una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios, a la vez que elevaba los brazos con tal de estirarlos y desperezarse.

―Uah, ―Bostezó en eso, sin mucho éxito. ―Buenos días, amor. ―Saludó a la dama, bajando paulatinamente sus brazos. ― ¿Dónde están todos? ―Osó de preguntar. Era una completa sorpresa que hubiese notado la falta de presencia de gente en la casa, después de todo, se notaba a leguas que seguía adormilado.

Aunque a Opal no le importó en lo más mínimo aquel minúsculo detalle. ― ¿Todos? ―Respondió con una pregunta, usando un tono apático en su voz. ―Pues «todos» se levantaron desde muy temprano para comenzar con los preparativos de la «renovación» del compromiso de mi hermano con Kuvira. ―Complementó al final, con un dejo de molestia.

―Ah. ―Bolin no atinó a soltar más que un monosílabo.

Acto seguido el joven se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la mesa, y pedirle a parte de la servidumbre que, por favor, le sirviese algo para comer. Después de todo, no había alcanzado a coordinarse con los demás para tomar desayuno juntos, y se le había hecho un poco tarde.

― ¿Puedes creerlo Bolin? ―Al parecer, Opal no había prestado atención al qué hacer de su pareja. Recién se dignaba a mirarle, cruzando sus brazos por debajo del nivel de su busto. ―Que a tan sólo dos días después de que Kuvira saliese de prisión, mi hermano ya esté pensando en casarse con ella.

Pero el joven actor no hizo más que fruncir el entrecejo, sin comprender el disgusto de su pareja. ―Pero, ¿Eso no es bueno? Digo, estamos hablando de una boda, ¡Las bodas son lindas! ―Se expresó Bolin, en un intento por darle un toque de felicidad a la conversación.

―Cómo se nota que no entiendes nada…. ―Susurró Opal, volteándose con tal de darle la espalda al castaño. Por acto de reflejo, sus brazos pasaron de estar cruzados, a abrazarse a sí misma.

En ese momento Bolin supo qué debía hacer. De manera inmediata se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió al frente de la dama, tratando de darle la cara. Fue inevitable desde ese ángulo poder apreciar cómo la expresión antes molesta de la maestra aire, había cambiado sin disimulo por una de tristeza.

― ¿Hay algo malo? ―Preguntó el joven. Vio claramente cómo las hermosas esmeraldas verde olivo que su novia tenía por ojos, se habían cristalizado a tal punto de que pronto se deslizarían por sus mejillas finas y delicadas lágrimas. Por acto de reflejo reposó su diestra en la mejilla ajena, proporcionando una caricia.

Opal, de la sorpresa, elevó su mirada desde el suelo, con tal de toparse con la ajena.

― ¿Qué si hay algo malo…? ―No pudo evitar enarcar ambas cejas ante esa, a su parecer, ingenua pregunta. Simplemente fue incapaz de contener más el llanto. ―Mi madre está destrozada. Ni yo ni ella podemos permitirnos el perdonar a Kuvira… Es difícil olvidar todo lo que nos hizo. Pero al parecer, eso a Baatar no le importa. Él sigue con la tonta idea de casarse con esa mujer. ―A medida que hablaba su llanto se intensificaba.

―Opal… ―Susurró Bolin, con una clara preocupación reflejada en sus facciones. No encontró otra forma de reconfortarla y hacerle saber que a su lado estaba, más que abrazándola por un largo rato.

El azul profundo que maquilla las paredes en la habitación, resaltan la tristeza y lo sombrío del lugar. Más sin quitarle la perfección del barniz, que incluso en la actualidad permitía percibir el tosco olor de aquel. Era de esperar que ni Desna, ni Eska, se conformaran con un mal trabajo a medias.

Todo en sus aposentos debía guiarse al pie de la letra, en cuanto a sus gustos refería. Después de todo, a ninguno de los gemelos les eran de agrado los espacios vivos, si no que más bien, sus preferencias se inclinaban por los lugares más tranquilos y solitarios.

No era de sorprender que los aposentos del joven, fuesen exactamente iguales a los de su hermana. Ambas habitaciones gozaban de la carencia de decoraciones, exceptuando por un discreto diseño de flores añadido al armario, además de las añadiduras en forma de flor, talladas en la gigantesca puerta de hielo fino.

El ya mencionado Desna reposaba en su correspondiente aposento, sentado en una silla mecedora que fácilmente podría asociarse a los viejos ancianos cuando se echaban para una siesta. Ante la ausencia de su hermana, no tenía de otra que buscar otra forma de gastar su tiempo.

Y así hacía. Con su diestra sostenía con firmeza un lápiz de punta fina, mientras su siniestra reposaba. En una hoja de papel que tenía frente suyo, ya trazaba con destreza líneas tanto finas, como gruesas, formando con honra lo que deseaba.

Tan sólo llevaba dibujados unos pequeños, pero bien abiertos ojos de color verde, y aunque no hubiese nada más, ya iba cobrando vida todo. La concentración que reposaba en el joven moreno era tan excepcional, que tan sólo se lograría desconectándose de absolutamente todas las vías hacia el exterior. Su ser completo estaba dedicado en ese mismo momento, a la formación del retrato.

Hacía su mayor esfuerzo, después de todo su finalidad es sorprender a su confidente, su apoyo, a la cogobernante que tenía a su lado la mayoría del tiempo, pero que en ese mismo momento se encontraba en una junta que, a su juicio, era sumamente aburrida. Siendo la primera vez que hacía un retrato, esperaba sinceramente que le gustase a su hermana cuando llegara.

Pero de repente la destreza con la que el lápiz parecía moverse por cuenta propia, desapareció en un suspiro. Desna había pausado el retrato, con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro. La bebé reposada en una cuna frente a él, misma a quien pintaba, pasó a ser de una modelo excelente, a una pésima.

La pequeña flor de invierno se mostraba inquieta, haciendo gesticulaciones raras, entre llanto y bostezos. Todo apuntaba a que, en efecto, la pequeña tenía hambre.

Nada faltó para que la pequeña Sialuk exigiese con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, alimento. Probablemente insistía más en ello por el parentesco de Desna con su madre, mismo que provocaba que los confundiese. Al no reconocerlos como entidades diferentes, rogaba, a base de llanto, que su madre le tomara en brazos.

Más, para la mala suerte de la pequeña, su tío no era precisamente un experto en eso de cuidar críos. De hecho, miraba tenso de un lado hacia otro, sin saber al pie de la letra qué hacer. Nunca había encontrado la necesidad de tomar un libro que hablase sobre cuidados y necesidades de los bebés, y leerlo.

Sin más suspiró, en un intento por calmarse y pensar detenidamente el qué haría y cómo procedería.

―Llamaré a tu cuidadora… ―Anunció en un tono bajo y sin emoción, como si su sobrina pudiese entenderle.

Pronto recordó que, en su defecto, la pequeña ya no tenía cuidadora. Eska acababa de despedir a la joven, siendo ya tres quienes no permanecían ni dos horas en labor, pues inmediatamente eran rechazadas por la maestra agua con la excusa de que ninguna era apta para cuidar a una bebé de la edad de Sialuk.

Cuando de Sialuk se trataba, la exigencia con la que Eska juzgaba era mucho mayor.

Desna volvió a repasar sus opciones, descartando de manera inmediata el llamar a su hermana. Ante el arduo trabajo de pulmones de su sobrina, por un fragmento de segundo incluso atravesó su cabeza, la idea de llamar a la abuela de la pequeña, pero rápidamente la alejó, era una posibilidad muy arriesgada.

El pobre tío primerizo ya no podía pensar en nada más que llamar de modo urgente a algún sirviente, y pedirle que preparase leche caliente para la menor.

Fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, tomando en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo más tendrían a Eska encerrada en esa reunión de ancianos del concejo.

Una vez pedida la leche, no había perdido tiempo. Mientras la hacían y posteriormente traían, Desna se acercó con sigilo a la cuna de su sobrina. Quedó conmovido al ver desde arriba a una Sialuk sollozando, ya a madias ronca de la garganta, siendo una consecuencia por su lloriqueo interminable.

Aquella impresionante bebé había logrado enternecer el corazón de su tío, quien hizo girar con suavidad el móvil de la cuna, con el único propósito de entretenerle. Era de esperar que de inmediato Sialuk cesara en su llanto, las figuras de hielo cristalizado las había hecho especialmente su madre.

Cierto piso, un tanto modesto, en Ciudad república se escuchaba bastante animado. Era de esperarse, s es que se tomaba en consideración que allí se efectuaba un reencuentro, tal vez inesperado, tal vez no tanto.

Todo dependía del punto de vista.

―Y, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje al mundo de los Espíritus? ―Indagó de buenas a primeras el maestro fuego, mientras acomodaba el té sobre la mesa como el buen anfitrión que pretendía ser.

Asami y Korra se encontraban frente a él. Juntas había decidido que primero irían a casa de Mako, pues, en efecto, habían extrañado en demasía a su amigo. Probablemente más tarde irían con Tenzin, a saludar y mostrar presencia.

― ¿La verdad? ―La señorita Sato elevó una ceja, como queriendo despistar. Más recibió una positiva. ―Fue el mejor viaje que he hecho hasta ahora... ―Reconoció con un brillo en su mirada, mostrándose sincera y hasta sonriendo. De manera inmediata y sin motivo aparente, Asami reposó su mano encima de la de Korra, proporcionándole una suave caricia.

La joven morena fue tomada por sorpresa, a tal grado de incluso dar un pequeño salto de la impresión. Lo primero que pudo hacer como reacción, fue desviar su mirada a la ajena. Fue entonces cuando Asami le dedicó una exclusiva sonrisa para ella, más dulce, más familiar. Con una sola mirada podían decirse millones de cosas. Millones de cosas que sólo ellas entendían.

Korra no tuvo de otra más que bajar la mirada por unos escasos segundos a raíz de la vergüenza, misma que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un generoso tono rojizo. Posteriormente devolvió la mirada para corresponder el gesto; sonrió de igual manera a la joven. Tenía incluso la intención de decir algo a Asam en ese momento, e iba a hacerlo, mas, se vio interrumpida.

Nadie más y nadie menos que Mako fue quien interrumpió aquella conexión, emitiendo un extraño sonido desde su garganta, siendo este una mezcla de una toz rara y bastante forzada. Pero había logrado exitosamente su cometido. Había truncado aquel momento que se estaba formando frente a sus narices.

Ni el mismo Mako conocía la razón ―O quizá sí― del por qué había sentido la necesidad de hacer lo que hacía, y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no había vuelta atrás.

Sintió la mirada de ambas jóvenes encima de él, sin duda había captado su atención; parecían asombradas.

― ¿Galletas? ―Ofreció el joven detective a sus dos invitadas. La charola con los bizcochos fue posicionada a tan sólo unos centímetros de ellas para que así pudiesen alcanzarla, teniendo la posibilidad de tomar cuantas quisieran. Pero las chicas tan sólo quedaron aún más sorprendidas, no lograban entender el, a su criterio, extraño comportamiento de Mako.

―Este… Sí. ―Había titubeado. ―Una, gracias. ―Korra se había visto en la obligación, o más bien necesidad, de salir de la confusión en la que su amigo le había metido por error quizá. Con esa especulación, pretendió que nada había acontecido.

Paralelamente, la joven de negocios había deslizado con suma elegancia su mano hasta la charola, y con su característica delicadeza retiró dos de los bizcochos con cubierta de chocolate blanco. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Korra, quien tenía consciencia de que aquellos eran los favoritos de la chica.

De igual manera expresó su gratitud. ―Gracias por las galletas, Mako. ―Sin duda algún alimento dulce era el perfecto acompañante para el té que bebían en la ocasión. Aunque a las jóvenes eso no les inmutaba.

Ninguna había sido capaz, ni se había atrevido a cuestionar la chocante forma de comportarse de Mako. Supusieron que, si lo hacían, la situación tan sólo se tornaría más embarazosa de lo que ya era.

Misma fue la razón de que la sala se llenase de silencio.

Korra se empeñaba con una dedicación increíble a zambullir galleta tras galleta, con la única motivación de mantener su boca llena y así, conseguir un pretexto para evitar entablar una conversación. Por su parte, Asami no despegaba la porcelana de la taza de sus suaves labios; se notaba a leguas que tenía el mismo propósito que la joven sentada a su lado.

Mako, frente a ellas, tan sólo mantenía una seria expresión, por no decir dura. Se preguntaba internamente el por qué ambas jóvenes actuaban de esa forma frente a él, sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. Liberó de sus labios un suspiro, ya cansado de la situación. Mas, no está dispuesto a ser el que inicie la charla.

Notó entonces cómo Asami miraba con disimulo a la joven Avatar por debajo de la taza, y juntas reían por lo bajo. Un sentimiento de persecución le hizo pensar de inmediato que se burlaban de él, obviándolo. Ante un pensamiento como tal, fue normal que un crecente enfado le nublase la razón y se permitiese ser manejado por sus más básicos impulsos. Sin más, Mako se dispuso a romper el silencio con un sarcasmo.

―No me digan que consiguieron novio en el mundo de los espíritus. ―A pesar de lo dicho, Korra agradecía de cierta manera que fuese el policía quien rompiese aquella pesada red de silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Pero eso no le quitaba su esencia. La joven elevó su mirada, y encarando de frente a Mako, se dispuso a responder con el mismo tono sarcástico que usó su amigo.

―No, _«señor detective»_ ―Al escuchar aquella negación, Mako sintió de manera inmediata un alivio indescriptible. El hecho de saber que ella no había buscado un nuevo enamorado le daba en cierta medida esperanzas de algo. Más, Korra aún no acababa de hablar. El joven se había precipitado a tal grado, de que probablemente la revelación que vendría le dejaría congelado. ―Es obvio que ninguna de nosotras consiguió novio en las vacaciones, pero es porque Asami y yo estamos saliendo. ―Explicó la morena con una inusual calma.

El maestro fuego estuvo a escasos instantes de cumplir su impulso de preguntar _«¿Con quién?»_ No obstante, nuevamente fue frenado por la señorita cuatro elementos, quien no tuvo pudor ni pena en proseguir con la charla, sólo que ahora sumándole un matiz de felicidad. Su rostro mostraba de lleno una expresión de alegría pura.

―Mako, ¡Asami es la mejor novia! ¿Sabes? ¡La amo tanto! ―Mientras hablaba, no pudo evitar el abrazar con cariño y firmeza a la proclamada pareja suya, dándole de paso un beso en la mejilla. Asami se vio sorprendida por lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser su novia.

―Korra… ―Musitó la joven entre dientes, con notoria vergüenza. Inclusive sus mejillas habían quedado con un ligero tinte rojo en ellas.

―Y dime, ¿Cómo sabes que es la mejor novia? Si no has tenido otras. ―Interrogó Mako en un tono apático. A su juicio estaba usando la lógica. Pero la lógica de los celos.

Era obvio que Korra esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. Como un _«felicidades»_ , por ejemplo. Asami frunció levemente el entrecejo, mostrando desaprobación ante aquel comentario. La misma nada hizo falta para que Korra respondiese.

― ¡Lo sé porque lo siento! ―Enfrentó sin temor al chico. ―Además, a ti qué te importa.

―Me importa porque ambas son mis ex.

―No entiendo.

―Sí, es decir, ¡No me pueden hacer esto!

― ¿Hacerte qué?

― ¡Esto!

Korra desvió su mirada a Asami, sin entenderlo del todo. Luego volvió a encarar a Mako, soltando una brisa de aire por la boca, mostrando cierto cansancio, o resignación. Desacomodó como medo de canalización, su fleco. Sentía cómo su paciencia, que de buenas a primeras era poca, se le escapaba de las manos gracias a Mako.

―Estás acabando con mi paciencia. ―Advirtió la joven. Luego de unos segundos sin recibir respuesta, continuó. Aunque de buenas a primeras tomó, tratando de calmarse, una buena bocanada de aire, exhalándola seguido. ―Está bien, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

―Korra, Asami no es como tú crees. Ella no te merece. ―Respondió Mako, cambiando de manera oportunista el contexto de la discusión por al mejor. El anterior desistimiento resultaba extraño, sí, pero la controversia de ahora parecía una total sinvergüenzada. Mire que, el joven había comenzado a hablar mal de su amiga, a su otra amistad, encontrándose ambas presentes allí, y más importante, oyentes. Peor pudo ser, no cabía duda. Mejor hablarlo de frente a la persona, que a sus espaldas.

―Woah, woah. ―Detuvo las cosas Korra. La joven de origen en la tribu agua no conseguía entender lo que su amigo, que ahora más bien veía como a un granuja, decía. Sin embargo, aquel mismo granuja estaba dispuesto a continuar con una mentira de ese calibre.

―Cuando ella y yo anduvimos no lo supe de inmediato, pero después me enteré de que me había sido infiel… ―Afirmó aquella blasfemia, el que desde ahora sería tildado como mentiroso. Korra no pudo evitar pensar que aquella había sido porque primero, él le había sido infiel con ella, haciendo referencia al beso. Aunque el Avatar estaba bastante reacia, y era lejano, el que dijese exactamente qué era lo que pensaba, puesto que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el pasado de él con Asami. Aunque lo dolía, sí, le dolía que estuviese actuando de una manera tan descarada; después de todo Asami se encontraba allí también, ¡Y a Mako parecía no importarle!

― ¿Qué cosa bebiste, ah? ―Korra no aguantó más, y preguntó, sin ocultar su molestia. Estaba segura de que, si Mako no terminaba con esa actitud, no podría resistirse el proporcionarle un buen golpe en la cara para ver si así entraba en razón.

Mas, antes de que pudiese siquiera Mako contestar aquella pregunta, Asami se elevó del sofá con suma brusquedad, y acomodó su bolso realmente indignada, aunque más que sentirse disgustada por el comportamiento y falacias del que creía, era su amigo, lo que sentía era una creciente decepción. Nunca esperó recibir algo como eso de parte de Mako.

Korra observó cómo su novia se volvía haca el joven, parándose justo frente a él con tal de enfrentarlo. No perdió detalle de la escena, percatándose de cómo dos perlas de agua se asomaban por las hermosas esmeraldas de su pareja.

En Asami una sensación carcomía su ser, haciéndole sentir un horrible calor, coraje era lo que sentía. Y si no lo sacaba pronto, era seguro que atraería al llanto.

El ver aquella expresión, Mako quiso rehuir a la mirada de la joven. Pero no quería demostrarlo, no quería que quedase en evidencia que verla le hacía sentir culpable. Como un idiota. Como el idiota que probablemente era. Sin duda el arrepentimiento por las mentiras que dijo estaban pasando cuenta, ¡Y vaya qué rápido!

Aun así, es demasiado tarde. Debe de enfrentar el problema y pedir perdón.

La joven Sato alzó su mano derecha dispuesta a proporcionarle una cachetada a Mako, pero se detuvo antes. Con coraje cerró la mano en forma de puño, apretándolo frente a él. La expresión que tenía en su rostro hizo que un impulso creciera en el joven; era tanta la frustración que veía, que incluso intentó tocarle el hombro a Asami.

Pero ella le apartó, sin tacto.

―Yo… Nunca esperé esto de ti, Mako. ―Susurró Asami, afligida. Posteriormente agarró vuelo y se fue corriendo de allí, sin poder resistir más.

― ¡Espérame cariño! ―Exclamó Korra. Sin perder un segundo de acción, la joven tomó de la mesita sus cosas para ir tras ella, mas, se detuvo por un instante sólo para dedicarle una mirada a Mako; una mirada fulminante.

El maestro fuego no supo cómo ni por qué, pero por un momento sintió miedo. No era capaz de mover siquiera un céntimo de su cuerpo. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue observar cómo su amor fallido se iba dando pisotones, dejando tras ella una puerta cerrada con furia y rudeza.

Como si la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo se hubiese desvanecido con la ida de las jóvenes, lo cual era muy probable, enseguida el joven se dejó car sobre su sofá y miró la puerta una vez más. Una pregunta acongojó su mente, si en el momento en el que Korra le lanzó esa mirada, ella le habría hecho algo. Después de todo, pudo sentir claramente como en ese suspiro de tiempo había sido amenazado por ella.

Korra… ¿Sería _capaz_ de causarle a _él_ algún daño?

Después de cinco largas horas por fin había salido la joven de aquella extendida y tediosa junta, yendo sin falta rumbo a sus aposentos, en el encuentro de su hermano e hija.

―No voy a casarme con ninguna de ellos. ―Afirmó Eska, sin haber desviado un momento su mirada del dibujo que Desna le había entregado apenas entró a la habitación. Se hallaba sentada tranquilamente sobre la cama, examinando cada detalle de la figura en el papel.

―Yo tampoco pienso casarme con ninguna de esas mujeres pomposas. ―Le apoyó Desna. ―No pueden obligarnos. ―Dio por hecho, reposando su mirada en el horizonte. ―Además, todas las que están aquí son odiosas. ―Agregó sin disimular el disgusto en su voz.

Pero no recibió respuesta de su hermana, parecía no haber escuchado aquellas últimas palabras.

La observación de la pintura de Sialuk entre sus manos era lo que se llevaba toda la atención de la joven. Los iris de la pequeña eran de un hermoso color verdad, y sus pestañas parecían alcanzar el cielo de lo largas que eran… Sin duda iguales a los de su padre.

Eska pasa con sumo cuidado la yema de sus largos y finos dedos por encima de los ojos dibujados de su hija, para descender luego por sus labios. Se percató de algo, perturbando su calma expresión. No sólo sus ojos son como los de su padre, sino que sus labios también.

Su mente se llenó de añoranza al recordar a Bolin.

Desna tan sólo era espectador en aquel reencuentro en la mente de su gemela, aunque pudo ver a través de ella. Podía, sin mucho esfuerzo, observar aquellos sentimientos ocultos en ella. Entonces se le acercó, y le dio lo que sabía, necesitaba en ese preciosa momento; un abrazo fuerte.

Apenas la joven correspondió aquella muestra de afecto, suaves golpes se escucharon a la puerta.

Eska ya les había advertido a todos que debían ser cuidadosos al llamar a la puerta de su habitación, puesto que si por algún descuido o acción brusca llegaban si quiera a despertar a su hija, el culpable sería sancionado.

Tanto Desna como Eska volvieron su vista hacia la entrada, dando permiso a la servidumbre para entrar, apareciendo frente a ellos un hombre, quien portaba el uniforme de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Parecía afligido, y vaya que tenía motivos.

―Jefes, nos acaba de llegar un reporte. ―Comenzó a dar aviso. ―Parece que hay problemas en uno de los Municipios cercanos.

Una reunión se efectuaba en algún lugar del Reino Tierra, donde cinco sombras desconocidas sólo podrían ser captadas por el ojo más experimentado en búsqueda.

―Ubon… ¿Para qué necesitamos a Kuvira?

―Para acabar con Korra.

― ¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguras de que ella nos ayudará?

― ¿Qué tal si se rehúsa?

―Si se niega, la _obligaremos_.

―Pero hace unos segundos dijiste que ella es una Maestra Metal muy poderosa…

― ¡Ya sé lo que dije! Para ello tengo un plan _«B»._ Y si fallamos, nos queda usar el plan _«C»._

― ¿Plan _«C»_?

―Sí.

― ¿De qué trata?

―No es necesario saberlo por ahora.

―Pero Ubon…

―No se preocupen, yo confío en que todo saldrá a la primera. ―Dijo la joven, mostrando la confianza de un Líder. ―Ahora a dormir, mañana nos espera un arduo entrenamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

El hermoso cielo azul del Reino Tierra, ahora iba adoptando un tono anaranjado. Poco a poco, el sol del cielo descendía, anunciando que pronto lo noche entraría a hacer su rol.

Aunque lejos de descansar y terminar las acciones delegadas a ese día de trabajo, los sirvientes tenían bastante trabajo en las manos, poniéndose más activo. Después de todo, en breve la ceremonia de compromiso de Baatar Junior y Kuvira se efectuaría, llenando de dicha a la nación, aunque difícilmente a su familia.

A pesar de no haber escatimado en gastos, como los de las sillas, mesas, un apropiado aperitivo, música y lugar a rentar, los invitados eran sólo una parte selecta de los conocidos de todos los anfitriones.

Con un guardia en cada puerta, abertura, salida al exterior y similares, sería una ceremonia de suma excelencia y seguridad, libre de prensa o de que cualquier ajeno entrara.

Aun así, unos cuatro jóvenes lo lograron. Burlaron la seguridad de una de las formas en la que no se la esperaban. De manera aérea, filtrándose por uno de los cuartos del piso más alto. Al tener el edificio más de diez pisos, ningún cuerpo de seguridad imaginó que alguien intentaría filtrar por ahí. Aunque por protocolo, mandaron un par de tropas a patrullar.

―Ubon. ―Llamaba una de las jóvenes, quien fue la última en infiltrarse. El cuarto se notaba, era del más fino gusto. Muebles de caoba, barnizados de forma prolija. Cama voluptuosa, casi tan grande como para que los cuatro cupieran sin problemas. Cortinas de seda, podía saberlo con tan sólo rosarlas, e incluso de lejos. Pero nada de eso le impresionaba. ―Ubon, no me gusta esto. ―Aceptó la chica, agitando su corta melena castaña.

―Es lo que hay, Yura. ―Anunció la líder del grupo de jóvenes infiltrados. ―Lo necesitamos, quieras o no. ―Volteó a verla, enarcando una de sus cejas. ―Además te ves bien, no sé de qué te quejas. ―Si de algo se jactaba, que no fuese el combate, era su gusto. Realmente sentía que había escogido bien el atuendo de su camarada.

―A mí me parece lindo ~ ―Saltó una pequeña, quien no superaba los once años de edad. Agitó al compás su vestido verde, adornado con flores de metal. Con que el vestido no fuese muy largo, ni tuviese mangas, ella era feliz, manteniendo su rango de alcance y movimientos.

―Es porque no tienes vestido largo, Ayami… ―Susurró Yura, apretando levemente con sus manos su vestido. No es que no le gustase el tipo de vestido oriental, largo y abierto de una pierna. De hecho, le venía bastante bien, siendo de un tono entre verde y celeste. Pero su movilidad…

Entonces habló el único chico del grupo, Tao. Moviendo sus manos y formando ciertas señas, dio su idea.

 _«Con comodidad o sin ella, cumpliremos la misión, ¿No?»_ Tradujo su prima, Yura, un tanto fastidiada al ver la sonrisa que formaba Ayami en su rostro de porcelana, rosáceo en las mejillas.

―Si Tao insiste, ¿Cómo no lo vamos a hacer? ―Prosiguió Ubon, avanzando y meneando con ello su larga coleta, oscura como la noche y lisa como ninguna otra. ―No es que seamos un grupo que llame mucho la atención… ―Susurró, con cierto deje de sarcasmo.

Era, en cierta medida cierto, que no llamaban la atención. Una pequeña niña, vestida como las caprichosas de la clase alta, con su cabello castaño atado en dos trenzas y de ojos verdes pasaba fácilmente como ciudadana. Yura y Tao, ambos un tanto más llamativos al tener cierto parentesco con los jóvenes de las Tribus Agua, de todas formas, pasaban un tanto más desapercibidos, con pieles un poco más claras y ojos cian, además de que sus vestimentas iban acorde a la celebración.

Pero Ubon…

Su intensa mirada ámbar no pasaría desapercibida ni para un ciego. Y su larga, oscura y lisa cabellera tampoco era común. Sin duda era descendiente de la población de Tribu Fuego, ¿Qué haría alguien como ella, por ahí? La respuesta se vio en la libre migración. Con un par de telas verdes, y un tanto más claras de este mismo color, pasaría como _una conocida destacable_.

Saliendo de la habitación, les esperaría un largo camino hasta la sala principal, en el segundo piso, donde se efectuaría la ceremonia.

―Se supone que las patrullas están desde el noveno piso hacia abajo. ―Anunció Yura, mientras avanzaban, ahora de manera rápida, corriendo.

―Pues del noveno piso en adelante, tendremos que comenzar a usar nuestros talentos. ―Anunció Ubon, con mucha seguridad en sí misma, recibiendo una asentida por parte de todo el grupo.

Pero entonces hubo un percance. Ayami retrocedió un poco, posicionándose todos para la formación de ataque.

―Oye, Yura… ―Susurró Ayami, un tanto asustada. Aunque no perdería oportunidad alguna de fastidiar. ― ¿No que las tropas estaban desde el noveno piso hacia abajo?

Tan sólo recibió un bufido.

En el doceavo piso, se habían topado con una patrulla sorpresa. Diez contra cuatro. Se veía interesante.

―Bien, Loto amarillo. ―Habló Ubon, optando una posición de ataque. ― ¡Que no se nos escape ninguno! ―Sentenció, expulsando una llamarada de fuego desde sus manos.

El salón de juntas oficiales de la Tribu Agua del Norte presenciaba una descarada revelación. Una acalorada discusión. Un desacuerdo común.

En el gran mesón se hallaban diez hombres mayores, respectivamente concejales, y frente a ellos, las dos cabezas de la Tribu, Desna y Eska. Esta última, escuchaba todo con suma atención, siendo su mirada unas gélidas dagas, buscando el hacer sentir culpable.

― ¿Cómo es eso? ―Preguntó Desna, alzando una de sus cejas. Lo que habían dicho era tan asombroso, tan increíble, incluso para él, quien entendía de buenas a primeras. Y si bien, había escuchado, había entendido, quería verificar si el mensaje recibido era el correcto.

―Pues, gran jefe… ―Jugó con sus manos uno de los ancianos, con el nerviosismo de reiterar el veredicto que había sacado por dentro, a aquellos jóvenes, por naturaleza inquebrantables. ―No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a ambos jefes por un problema como este…

El titubeo y miedo en sus palabras logró impacientar al mayor de los ancianos, quien había tomado y propuesto en esencia, el veredicto. Elevándose de su asiento, hizo una reverencia, y prosiguió la idea del temeroso.

―El problema con los espíritus puede ser algo sumamente peligroso, y es por eso que debemos mandar a algún Jefe a acabar y solucionar aquello. ―Habló sin que su lengua se enredara, a pesar de la cólera en la mirada que residía en él. ―Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlos a ambos, lo sabemos. Así llegamos al consenso de que mandaríamos a Eska.

La nombrada se elevó de su asiento, sin poder aguantar más algo como eso en su presencia. Con rudeza nunca antes vista y viveza, posicionó sus manos encima del gran mesón, logrando que aquel resonara por todo el salón.

― ¿¡Y Sialuk? ―Era lo que verdaderamente le importaba. ¿Ser sacrificada en lugar de su hermano? Eso se lo esperaba, después de todo se hallaba frente a vejestorios, conservadores y machistas. ― ¿¡Qué pasará con ella si algo me sucede!? ―No toleraría dejar a su hija desamparada.

Los hombres quedaron un tanto impresionados, incluso el anciano mayor. Nunca habían visto a la jefa Eska comportarse de ese modo.

―La princesa… ―Habló uno de los ancianos. ―La princesa tendrá todo los lujos y cuidados que sean posibles—

― ¡Eso no bastará! ―Volvió a gritar Eska. Se volvía más y más expresiva a medida que se extendía la reunión. ― ¿Se dan cuenta de que le están negando a mi hija el derecho a tener una madre, sólo por mandarme a mí? ―Desna tomó parte del ropaje de su hermana, y lo tironeó. Incluso él, a sabiendas de lo que Sialuk lo era todo para Eska, se impresionaba ante esa reacción.

― ¿Duda, acaso, de su capacidad como maestra Agua? ―Cuestionó el mismo viejo de antes.

―No es cosa de dudar o no. ―Respondió con cinismo la única fémina ahí. ―Es cosa de ver el tema con neutralidad, y darse cuenta de que la última vez necesitamos inclusive del Avatar para librarnos de una situación como esta.

―Si se pudo pedir su ayuda una vez, se podrá una segunda—

Esta vez fue Desna quien se levantó de su asiento, golpeando el suelo con el bastón de líder.

―No recurriremos al Avatar en esta ocasión. ―Dictó.

―Entonces la única forma en la que podemos asegurar una pérdida menor…

― ¿¡Pérdida menor!? ―Aquella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Eska frunció el entrecejo, y lanzó lejos su silla con Agua control. Entonces abrió de par en par la gran puerta de hielo, y se retiró avanzando con furia. ―Bola de viejos machistas.

Seguida muy de cerca por Desna, el gran salón se llenó de un incómodo silencio.

―La reunión ha terminado. ―Dijo el joven Jefe antes de retirarse, y cerrar detrás de sí la puerta, siguiendo a su hermana con el fin de calmarla.

Una culpa recayó en todos los presentes, mas, no se arrepentían de su decisión. A su criterio, Desna era mucho más importante.

―Pudo haber sido peor.

Justo después de abandonar la casa del que creía, era su amigo, la joven Sato se montó en su motocicleta y abandonó el lugar, dejando a una muy sorprendida Korra atrás. No tuvo de otra que llegar a donde sabía, había ido, pero por sus propios medios.

Asami se sorprendió poco y nada al ver cómo entraba la Avatar por el balcón de su habitación. Pero de inmediato desvió la mirada.

No es que se hubiese molestado con ella. De hecho, aquella posibilidad era muy distante a lo que realmente pasaba dentro de su mente. Simplemente, no podía, no podía mostrarse bien con algo como eso ocurriendo.

Korra se acercó con suavidad a la cama, sentándose en ella, al lado contrario en el que se hallaba su pareja. En el tiempo que había estado en el mundo Espiritual había aprendido a mantener cierta distancia y respetar los deseos de Asami cuando necesitaba cierto espacio, mas, también había encontrado formas de insistir con sutileza y arreglar las cosas, juntas. Como una verdadera pareja lo haría. Y ellas eran una.

―Asami. ―Le llamó, notando cómo se sobresaltaba un poco. Lanzó un suspiro, y reposicionándose, quedó en la espalda ajena, abrazándole en un arrebato. ―Asami… ―Le hizo saber que estaba con ella.

La nombrada pronto reaccionó, encogiéndose más y comenzando a temblar. ¿Por qué no le había propinado aquella cachetada a Mako? Se sentiría menos impotente, pero, no lo había logrado.

―Asami, tranquila… ―Escuchó el susurro de su pareja, muy cerca de sí. Tapó parte de su rostro, titubeando.

―Korra, yo… ―Intentó hablar, mas, el abrazo se hizo más fuerte, más abrazador, más cariñoso.

―Lo lamento. ―Fue lo que dijo Korra, logrando sin saber, que los ojos de Asami se abrieran como nunca. ―Yo, debía decir algo en esa situación… ―Se culpaba. Aunque era cierto, debió de hacer algo al respecto de las mentiras que sabía que su supuesto amigo estaba diciendo. ―No dejaré que nadie más te pase a llevar, Asami, por favor perdóname…

El corazón de la mayor se estrujó. Le era casi imposible creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

No pudo evitar posar su mano encima de la ajena, y acariciarla. Se sentía amada, en ese mismo instante. Ese reconfortante calor estaba opacando en demasía el disgusto anterior.

―No fue tu culpa, Korra… ―Le negó la posibilidad de decir que aquello había sido por su nulo hacer. ―Yo tampoco lo detuve a tiempo. ―Aceptó.

― ¡Pero! ―Korra se hizo hacia atrás, un tanto desesperada. No le había gustado para nada ver a Asami así. Le había… Dolido…

La mayor se dio media vuelta para verle, y posando ambas manos en las mejillas ajenas, le acercó, quedando con las frentes pegadas.

―Nada de peros. ―Bien sabía del complejo de la joven Avatar por echarse la culpa de todo. Entonces le dio un suave y coqueto beso, para luego mostrar un guiño. ― Ya pasó, vale, no es culpa de ninguna de las dos.

Korra enrojeció, desviando la mirada.

―Vale…

La discusión acabó. Un nuevo beso inició, y antes de que se explayaran más, estando en la cama. Korra buscó separarse, riendo un tanto.

―Oye, Asami… ―La nombrada parecía deseosa de seguir aquella muestra de afecto.

― ¿Sí? ―Su sedosa voz empujaba a su pareja con una enorme fuerza a rendirse a sus encantos.

―Fuimos invitadas a una ceremonia de compromiso, hehe…. ―Se le había olvidado decirle a su pareja aquel detallito.

Asami abrió como platos sus ojos, y se separó. Recién llegaban y ya tenían eventos. ― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde, cuándo? ―Intentó mantener la compostura.

―Eso… ―Susurró Korra, hundiéndose en sí misma. ―Hoy. A la tarde. En el Reino Tierra…

El rostro de su pareja decía todo. Tenían muy poco tiempo para arreglarse, y ciertamente, Asami prefería mostrarse digna.

No hubo tiempo de más charla, de inmediato comenzaron a arreglarse para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia.

― ¿De quiénes es? ―Preguntó Asami en eso.

―Baatar Junior y Kuvira.

―Hmm… ¿No es un poco subido de tono el que vayas a la ceremonia de… _esa mujer_? ―Preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Korra se encogió de hombros, sin saber con certeza la respuesta a eso ―Pues, salió de la condena a cárcel, además… ―Soltó un suspiro, viendo con cuál vestido iría. En definitiva, le gustaba más el de su Tribu natal. Siento que iré más como apoyo para la familia… ―Opal había sido quien le había pedido que fuera, después de todo. No podía defraudar a la maestra aire.

No hubo palabra alguna luego respecto a eso. Tan sólo charlas triviales.

Cómo se esperaba, Korra terminó por usar su vestido ceremonial de matices azules, y muy poco maquillaje, por no decir nulo. Mientras Asami vistió uno formal de color carmín, con el cabello recogido en una coleta de medio lado, manteniendo su cabello ondulado.

Sin duda ambas habían quedado hermosas, a su estilo.

Korra observó a su novia, y lanzó un suspiro de enamorada, siendo extremamente sincera.

―Te ves tan bien, Asami… ―Un beso por el cumplido consiguió. Luego tuvieron que ir con todo a la pista aérea más cercana.

Era mucho más fácil ir de manera exclusiva, sin tomar tren o algún transporte público. Con todos los que tenía Asami, elegir el más rápido para llegar a tiempo, no sería un gran problema. Y a pesar de que se demoraron un par de horas, llegaron decentemente.

Luego de aterrizar de buena forma, en un auto tuvieron conducir y estacionarlo debidamente.

A Korra le sorprendían los reporteros, recién llegaban y parecían haberles estado esperando por horas. No entendía cómo el chisme se esparcía rápido.

―Vamos, Korra. ―Le dijo Asami, sonriéndole y quitándole toda atención a los muchos reporteros que sacaban fotos de las recién llegadas.

Korra asintió, y llegaron a la entrada tomadas de las manos.

―Nombre. ―Pidió el guardia, rígido en la entrada con la lista de invitados.

― ¿Esto es broma? ―Preguntó Korra, posando sus manos en su cintura. ― ¿No me cono…?

Opal irrumpió en la escena, tratando de mantener un buen semblante.

―Es el Avatar Korra y su acompañante, mis invitadas. ―Anunció. ―Lo lamento, no hubo tiempo de anotarte en la lista de invitados. ―Se disculpó, sonriendo un tanto.

El trío de jovencitas se miró entre ellas, y luego al guardia. Luego de repetir aquel acto unas dos veces, ambas jóvenes mayores pasaron.

―Opal, tanto tiempo ―Saludo Korra, entrando de buenas a primeras. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, como se acostumbraba.

―Lo mismo digo ―Sonrió Opal de vuelta, correspondiendo el gesto. ―Igual que con usted, señorita Asami.

―Es todo un placer volverle a ver. ―Simpatizó la joven.

― ¿Y Bolin? ―Preguntó Korra, mientras era guiada al salón principal, donde se efectuaría la ceremonia en breves minutos.

―Por ahí… ―Respondió un tanto resentida Opal. A ratos realmente le molestaba lo despreocupado que era, e inocente… Aunque también lo amaba. Era sumamente duro.

La joven Avatar entendió que era mejor no segur preguntando por eso, y calló, tan sólo volviendo a hablar para agradecer la escolta a su destinada mesa.

― ¿Crees que estará bien? ―Preguntó Asami a su pareja, acariciando su mano por encima de la mesa.

―No lo sé… ―Respondió Korra, titubeando. Se había fijado tanto en Opal y en las decoraciones del interior, que se le había pasado por alto, a ella y a Asami, el hecho de que tres ansiosas miradas le asechaban, siendo los emisores unos jóvenes sentados en una mesa algo más apartada, ubicada en un rincón con poco confort.

―Ubon… ―Hablaba la pequeña del grupo, más la líder no le hacía caso, se negaba a retirar su mirada de la joven que iba a ser prometida. ―Ubon, el Avatar está aquí… ―Decía con notoria ansiedad Ayami. Sus ojos habían perdido cierto brillo cuando se había percatado de la presencia de la morena allí, resaltando su sed de sangre.

Los primos, Yura y Tao, de igual forma no podían mantenerse del todo serenos. Sus miradas gélidas mostraban el odio dirigido al Avatar.

― ¿Y qué? ―Preguntó Ubon, quién si bien se encontraba como los demás, no permitía que aquello perturbara su temple.

 _«¿Por qué no atacamos ahora?»_ Preguntó Tao, sin que Yura lo tradujese en esta ocasión.

―Ya tuvimos bastantes aprietos por lo del doceavo piso. ―Anunció la joven de larga cabellera, logrando que Yura se encogiese un tanto en su puesto. ―No vamos a arriesgarnos ahora. En este momento, tendríamos un par de dificultades para lidiar con ella.

― ¿Cómo cuáles? ―Preguntó Ayami, un tanto inocente.

―Los guardias. ―Dijo Yura.

«Otros maestros» Agregó Tao.

―Y su estado Avatar. ―Terminó Ubon. ―Tenemos demasiados factores en contra.

―Y si no es ahora… ―Afiló su mirada Ayami, dejando caer levemente los párpados mientras veía cómo el Avatar reía. Cómo podía reír… ― ¿Cuándo?

Ubon pareció ser la única en percatarse de la salida de la pieza que necesitaban en ese momento.

―Cuando tengamos la fuerza, y aliados necesarios. ―Se elevó de su asiento, dirigiendo su mirada al pasillo izquierdo.

«Ella es…» Tao se sorprendió. Realmente estaba muy arreglada para esa ocasión. Aunque como toda futura prometida, se encontraba nerviosa. Tan nerviosa, que debía volver a la sala destinada tan sólo a ella.

Ubon asintió, y su sed de sangre se elevó con ella. Comenzó a caminar, escondiéndose por las sombras. Los demás del grupo le siguieron de cerca, sabiendo de más lo que debían hacer.

―Kuvira. ―Anunció Ubon, aprovechándose de lo jovial de la atmosfera de los demás, quienes disfrutaban de un aperitivo antes del comienzo de la ceremonia como tal.

―Ha paso tiempo, ¿Eh? ―Cuestionó Yura.

―Yo lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer… ―Susurró Ayami.

―Vamos a por todo. ―Anunció Ubon, sonriendo de medio lado, yéndose por el segundo piso a la sala destinada.

Sin duda, tendrían una charla bastante intensa.


	3. Fugaz Primera Parte

¡Hola! Les habla Haku (Piña), antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por actualizar tarde. Lo siento, estos días no han sido los mejores para mí. Pero me esforcé para traerles este capítulo. Aquí tienen la primera parte del capítulo tercero. :) Sí, decidí partirlo en dos, ya que me di cuenta que este va a ser un poquito más largo. Igual entretenido.

Les comento que se vienen cosas muy muy buenas, eh. Hasta yo estoy temblando. jeje.

Sin mas, les pido que no dejen de seguir apoyándonos, apoyen a Melocotón y Piña, su servidora. Para que nos animemos a continuar con esta historia. ¡Que promete mucho!

Bueno. Les deseo una lectura deliciosa. :) Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto. Ciao!

1 — 1 — 1 — 1 —1 — 1 — 1

Los Jefes de las Cuatro Grandes Naciones aceptaron la invitación de Kuvira. Ella previamente les había enviado a cada responsable, una carta donde expresaba formalmente sus disculpas y arrepentimientos, debido a todos los males que causó, quería redimir las faltas de sus actos atroces y egoístas.

Del mismo modo, exponía su deseo de enmendar sus delitos. Comprometía a levantar cada piedra que derrumbó. En ello incluía, las casas destruidas, los edificios hechos polvo, los monumentos caídos. Especificaba en reparar los daños causados a la estatua en honor al Avatar Aang.

Sin embargo, para ello, necesitaba el apoyo de los Jefes al mando.

Es por esa misma razón, que solicitó sus honorables presencias, en esta ocasión tan importante para ella, en la ceremonia de su compromiso con Baatar.

En la reunión misma, pretendía exponer firmemente, frente a los respetables, sus propuestas, para reparar los estropicios a construcciones altas, viviendas patrimoniales, y caminos transeúntes.

En lo que esperaban a la prometida, que en un momento más, consumará oficialmente su renovación de votos.

Los asistentes, disfrutaban de la espera con agradable música instrumental, se llenaban las barrigas de ricas bebidas y botanas; amenizaban junto a una charla amistosa.

En cierta mesa se realizaba uno de los tan esperados reencuentros.

— Korra, Asami. Que gusto volverlas a ver.

Korra alzó la mirada en dirección a la mujer que les hablaba. Destaquemos que en ella se formó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Su! -expresó su entusiasmo. 

Llevó su silla hacia atrás y así se puso de pie. Abrazó con mucha energía a la mujer. A la Matriarca se le hubieran quebrado los huesos sino fuera porque, ya estaba acostumbrada a la fuerza sobre humana de Korra.

La muchacha morena apretaba los ojos durante el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien. Le hacía demasiado feliz volver a ver a la querida Suyin.

Luego de momentos de que no quería soltar a la Matriarca de Zaofu. Asami se paró junto a ellas, sonriendo. Tocando el hombro de su novia.

— No seas pesada con Su, mielesita.

Korra se sonrojó un poco, estaba avergonzada. Aunque, también quería reírse. Aceptaba ser muchas veces algo agobiante con las personas que quería.  
Se separó de Su. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Asami sufriría las consecuencias. Esta noche no la soltaría para nada. Por cierto, nunca la soltaba en las noches. Su mujer era como un suave oso de felpa.

La señorita Sato le mostró a su desconsiderada novia, como se da un abrazo con elegancia y clase.

A Asami le gustaba provocarla, porque le encantaba verla en su forma desafiante. Era como un animal salvaje defendiendo sus tierras. Tan linda que se veía de esa forma. Le despertaba extrañas sensaciones, como querer ser cazada por ella.

La maestra agua puso cara de molestia. Asami se rió, siempre lograba hacerla enojar. Pero lo que más amaba era contentarla.

Asami se acercó a su Avatar y le susurró al oído, con su voz lasciva. "Cuando salgamos, espero que me castigues. Porque, soy una niña mala que le gusta ser castigada".

Korra se sonrojó de los pies ala cabeza. Su novia sabía como convencerla. Cómo hacerla caer. Era Asami, ¡por lo santos espíritus! Una mujer inteligente, astuta, y voraz. Le encantaba ser vencida por ella.

Pero volviendo con Su. No hay que ser tan descorteses. Suyin sabía que había algo entre ellas, no necesitaba que se le contasen para darse cuenta del amor que representaban Korra y Asami.

La hija de Toph, con completa confianza, se sentó en la mesa de ellas. A platicar un rato. ¿Por qué no?, Obviamente, que quería saberlo todo. Las historias de amor le fascinaban. Suponía que ellas tenían una muy buena.

Comenzó por preguntarles; ¿Qué lugares visitaron en el Mundo Espiritual?

En el lado opuesto de la sala de reunión, a unos metros de distancia de la mesa del Avatar, estaban mezcladas entre los invitados, las cuatro sombras del mal. Ubon, Yura, Tao y Ayami.

La líder y los primos; Yura y Tao. Bebían delicadamente una copa de vino dulce de Uva roja. De ese modo despistaron. Ayami bebía jugo de naranjas silvestres. Pues claramente, al ser la menor del grupo, no tenía edad para embriagarse con tales bebidas.

Yura seguía estirándose el vestido. Le era tan incómodo traer uno de esos trapos elegantes. Nada podía suplantar su hermoso traje negro.

Ubon continuaba meditabunda. Recargada en un extremo de la pared. Ayami había recibido por parte de ella, instrucciones con antelación. Por lo cual sabía cuál era su trabajo.

El acceso al segundo piso, estaba protegido por un guardia Metal, joven, llamado Hong Li, a pesar de no tener ganada mucha experiencia como los otros guardias Metal, él ya tiene desarrollado un gran sentido del deber. Por esta misma razón, ha ganado gran confianza por parte de Su. Ella confía en él y en sus habilidades.  
La pequeña del complot formado como "Loto Amarillo", se acercó, mostrándose ingenua frente al agente Metal.

Hong Li, curioso, vio a la niña, reírse levemente y sin ruido.

—Disculpe, ¿Sabe, dónde está el baño?—preguntó la menor, presentándose inofensiva.

La consulta le desconcertó un poco.

— ¿El baño?

— Sí, el baño.

— Eeeemm…

El vigilante se tocó la cabeza, masajeando la nuca.

— ¿No sabe?

—¿Eh? No, si sé, creo que el baño para los asistentes, está por aquí derecho.—señaló la dirección con los dedos pulgar e índice.

La mujercita de estatura bajita miró hacia donde le señalaban, alzándose en puntillas.

— ¿Dónde? No puedo verlo.

El chico de placa plateada, hizo un gesto. Que niña tan latosa.

— Desde aquí no se alcanza a ver. Mas te aseguro que, si caminas en línea recta, llegarás hasta tu destino.

— No quiero ir sola. Me da miedo perderme entre tanta gente.—hizo un puchero infantil.

— ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

— Fue al baño.

— Regresa a tu mesa y espera a que ella vuelva.

La Maestra Tierra, hizo un puchero, poniéndose roja. Apretó su vestido. Brincando chistosamente.

— ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Se me sale el chorrito!

—¡No, espera!

El hombre entró en pánico. Sin pensar, agarró a la supuesta niña perdida y la llevó corriendo al tocador.

La líder del Loto Amarillo, se inclinó a sobar su tobillo simulando que una de sus zapatillas le lastimaba. En el instante que estuvo abajo, sacó de entre su vestido, un curioso dispositivo.

Lo coloca frente a ella, presionando con el pulgar, el único interruptor que tenía el aparato.  
En el tiempo que esto ocurre, la luz del salón se apaga.

La sala quedó en completa oscuridad, como un manto de seda que cubre las estrellas. La música fue sustituida por murmullos.

La respiración de Ayami, se aceleró. Temía por su vida. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Venía lo más difícil. Por un momento fue víctima del miedo, quería echarse para atrás y fingir que nada de esto había pasado. Aún tenía mucho por vivir, apenas tenía 11 años. Soñaba con casarse algún día, y vivir feliz en una bonita cabaña en las montañas, a lado de un lago azul.

Más. Ella sabía, que ya no había marcha atrás. Había llegado hasta aquí, junto con sus compañeros. Tenía que proseguir con el plan. No podía abandonar a sus colegas.

"Suerte, chicos". Les deseó, Ayami. Confiando en que juntos saldrían con vida de esta.

Esta misma jovencita, sujetaba con esfuerzo al guardia que iba a llevarla al tocador; los dos se habían detenido a medio camino. Pues era imposible avanzar sin mirar nada.

Impedía que el muchacho la dejara, abrazándolo fuertemente. Ella decía "Tengo miedo", "Por favor, no me deje sola".

Mientras esto sucedía, la Maestra Fuego y los dos secuaces que quedaron con ella, se dieron prisa en ponerse las gafas de visión nocturna, que con adelanto, habían comprado en una de las Industrias Varrick.

Tao, gracias a todo el entrenamiento que recibió de niño, para él fue fácil esquivar a cada persona que estorbaba en su camino.

La guarnición de Metal no tardó ni dos minutos en haberse posicionado en cada extremo del salón, para asegurarse de que nada le suceda a la gente de alcurnia. Son su responsabilidad, después de todo.

El "Ninja" de pelo negro, se recogió su cabello con la liga que su prima, Yura, le dió.

Mientras caminaba a la salida. Pudo ver muy bien como los guardaespaldas de cada Jefe de cada Nación, rodeaban a sus eminencias con tal de protegerlos.

El chico guapo de las señas. Se rió internamente. Pues, los muy ilusos creían que podían proteger a ciegas. Tenían suerte que dichos invitados no fueran el objetivo. Sino ya estarían muertos.

El muchacho logró salir sin ser descubierto por ningún centinela.

Ubon y Yura, fácilmente subieron las escaleras para acceder al segundo piso del edificio.

Al llegar a la parte alta. Comenzaron a buscar la habitación en la que estaba Kuvira. Deshaciéndose de los guardianes que vigilaban.

Yura, cubría los cuerpos con telas especiales de camuflaje. Ahorita no necesitaban que nadie descubriera los cuerpos inertes. Debían ser cuidadosas si no querían ser encontradas.

Ubon, abría cada puerta en orden, miraba en su interior. Buscándola. Pero no encontró a nadie. Seguramente, Kuvira estaba en otro lugar. ¡Malditos espíritus! No tomaron en cuenta esa posibilidad.

Enseguida las luces del primer piso volvieron. La sala entera se llenó de iluminación. Al principio costaba ver, pero luego de unos pocos segundos, las pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz blanca.

Suyin, se puso en pie. Uno de sus guardias Metal, se aproximó, y le dijo que la falta repentina de luz eléctrica, no había sido un error, fue provocada por algo o alguien. Puesto que, no hallaron ningún indicio de otra causa.

En aquel momento, una mujer de gesto rígido, uniformada, y pasada de los 50 años de edad. Llegó, acompañada de ciertos hermanos maestros, a la mesa donde estaba Suyin.

— Su.—nombró la mujer.

La aludida escuchó su nombre y volteó a ver a su hermana. Los hombres que la acompañaban eran nada menos que Mako y Bolin.

— Descuida, Lin. Envíe a un grupo de salvaguardias a verificar que todo esté bien. No permitiré que nada malo vuelva a pasar dentro de mi Ciudad.

— Bien. Asimismo quisiera que mis oficiales fueran auxiliares de apoyo. Solo para estar seguras.

El muchacho fornido miró a sus amigas y fue directo a abrazarlas. Mako miró de reojo a las chicas. Ninguna de ellas veía en su dirección. Lo más probable es que aún estuvieran enojadas con él. O peor aún, lo odiaran. 

Prontamente volvió la vista a las hermanas Beifong. No esperaba que las chicas le hablasen. Él tampoco planeaba hablarles.

— De acuerdo.—contestó Suyin a su hermana mayor.

Korra se levantó con ímpetu. Empujando la silla en dirección a atrás. Asami la siguió con la mirada.

— Su. Yo igual quiero ayudar. —se manifestó con interés.

Era el Avatar. Era su deber proteger a las personas. 

— No, Korra. Tú y yo nos quedaremos aquí.—negó la madre de Opal, como si sospechara que algún mal acechaba a Korra. Y quisiera protegerla.

Puso una mano en su hombro derecho, de ese modo tranquilizar su carácter altivo.

La Jefa de Policía, tan severa como de costumbre, agregó:

— Yo me encargo de esto, Avatar.

— Pero, Lin. Yo soy el Avatar.—replicó.

La Maestra de los 4 elementos, estaba mirando hacia un punto perfecto, donde sus ojos no se encontraban con la cara del Maestro Fuego. A ese mentiroso, jamás le perdonaría el daño que le hizo a su Asami.

La Jefa de Policía ignoró la réplica de la chica testaruda. No pensaba discutir con ella.

Se volvió hacia su policía y le dijo:

— Vamos, Mako. 

El joven detective obedeció a su superior. 

— Si, Jefa.

Apenas se dieron la media vuelta. Sorpresivamente, el muchacho, fue privado del paso por el cabezota de su hermano.

Lin se adelantó. No perdería el tiempo como el detective ese.

— Esta vez, no te lastimes una pierna.—dijo Bolin, manifestando su actitud bromista.

— No te preocupes, Bo. Estaré bien. Y esta vez, tú espérame aquí.—impuso su autoridad como el hermano mayor que era.

El muchacho fortachón hizo una mueca. Él quería servir de algo.

— Y como siempre. Mako. Quiere quedarse con toda la diversión.—protestó.

— Bo.—insistió.

— Humm… De acuerdo.

El chico relámpago quiso amenizar las cosas con su hermano.

— Bo, entiende esto. Supongamos que pasa algo malo. Y tú no estás para proteger a Opal, ¿Quién crees que la protegerá?

— Hermano. Creo que, ¡Tienes razón! Debo quedarme junto a ella. Porque, ¡El deber de un caballero está en proteger a su dama!

— Muy bien, hermano. Creo que lo has entendido.

El muchacho de peinado chevere, le dió un gesto como el dulzor de los algodones que venden en los festivales. Y extendió su brazo bueno, hasta llegar a tocarle la cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello azabache. Tal como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

Antes de marcharse. Mako le dio una última sonrisa.

Bolin vio la espalda de su hermano, alejarse lentamente de él. Pero no podía dejarlo ir sin antes gritarle una última cosa, con el afán de molestarlo.

— ¡Mako, no te olvides de proteger a la Jefa Beifong!, ¡Recuerda que eres un caballero!, ¡Protege bien a tu "dama"!

Mako casi se resbala del impacto que le provocaron. Quedó impresionado con lo que su hermano le gritó. Poco le faltó para que le diera un ataque al corazón. Sí, Mako es un exagerado.

Agradeció que su Jefa ya no estuviera cercas para escucharlo.

Asami se hubiera reído. Bolin era tan divertido. Pero el chiste lo hicieron sobre Mako. Buu. Que mala elección.

Korra se quedó sentada con los brazos cruzados. Estaba molesta ahora en serio. Nunca le dejaban hacer nada. Parecía como si se olvidaran quien es ella.

La traviesa de Asami se acercó para picarle las costillas. Ese rostro serio en Korra no iba con ella.

La chica de la Tribu Agua la miró fijamente. Haciendose la dificil. No obstante, terminó vencida. No aguantó más tiempo y acabó riendo.

Asami 2. Korra 0.

¿Quién de las dos es la dominante? ¿Existirá peor batalla que la de demostrar quién domina a quién? 

Continuará… 


End file.
